This invention relates to fireplace constructions and, more particularly, to prebuilt fireplaces adapted to be installed free-standing in the room of a mobile, modular or residential house or other structure.
The use of prebuilt fireplace constructions is increasing because of the economy and the ease of installation. In such prebuilt fireplaces, it is desirable to provide a complete, free-standing fireplace structure primarily of sheet metal so as to minimize the need for additional construction during installation. Fireplaces have an outlet connected to a flue to vent combustion gas to the exterior of the structure housing the fireplace. A damper is employed to control the flow of combustion gas through the flue. Combustion air required to maintain a fire within the firebox is either drawn from the interior of the room housing the fireplace or drawn from a point exterior of the house or other structure. Where a structure, such as a mobile home, does not have sufficient ventilation, an external connection may be necessary to avoid oxygen starvation. An external connection is also preferred where heated interior air is to be conserved thereby reducing the amount of cooler exterior air drawn into the living space in which the fireplace is located.
In a prebuilt fireplace, it is desirable that means be provided to conveniently and readily adapt the fireplace to the structure in which it is installed without significantly marring the over-all design or aesthetic appearance of the fireplace.